Gangs in the Dead
by BlackNights24
Summary: Izaya steals Mikado and makes him transfer to Fujimi to see how long it takes his friends to find him. While there, the world turns upside down. Now they are running from the dead and trying to live for as long as possible with some new friends. Is it possible for love to bloom in this loveless new world. -Rating may change.
1. Prologue

"Mika-chan~," a raven haired man flung his arms around a lithe shoulders of a black haired teen. The teen's stunning blue eyes widened as he stumbled forwards, almost falling from the weight of the extra man. He turned his head slightly to stare into red eyes of the man Orihara Izaya. Izaya was smirking at him with, a most likely, horrible plan running through his head.

"I am going to kidnap you and have you go to another school. Sounds fun right?" the man snickered, ignoring the teen's, now desperate, squirms hoping for release. He pulled the teen, Mikado Ryugamine, into a black car waiting patiently for them.

"Orihara-san!" Mikado shouted just before the car door slammed shut. Mikado pouted as the man got in beside him with a wider smirk. "Izaya!" the shout stunned the teen as they took down the street, Mikado's childhood friend, Masaomi Kida, getting smaller and smaller as the further they got.

Mikado squirmed as he turned back towards the man next to him. "W-why did you d-do that?" crap. Mikado winced as he stuttered out his question. Izaya didn't seem to care as he continued down, further away from the teen's home.

"I told you. I am kidnapping you and putting you into a different school. Pay attention. You are suppose to be smart," the comment made the teen blush. "But why me?" Mikado mentally high-five himself as he didn't stutter that time.

"Because I am staying with you and anyone else I would end up killing them," well that didn't help Mikado's inner turmoil at all.

That was when Mikado remembered what the man had called him. "Orihara-san. I am not a girl and I would like it if you would stop addressing me as one," Mikado huffed as the man chuckled at him. "Oh. Where is the fun in that," Izaya continued to chuckled, making the teen blush.

"Where are we going?" The teen asked, clearly still upset by the comment. Izaya smirked at him, taking a slide glance before focusing back onto the road.

"Fujimi Academy, a boarding school, but you will be living with me instead of at school," Izaya said, for once in his life, being straight. Mikado sighed as he put on his seat belt and hoped for the best.

Besides, this may actually be fun.

* * *

><p>Mikado stood awkwardly in front of the class, being stared at. He may be a genius in school, but with human interactions? He didn't stand a chance.<p>

"My n-name is Ryugamine Mikado, I-I came from Ikebukuro. P-please take c-care of me," he stuttered out. He bowed slightly before straightening. He gazed at his classmates, the boys just staring at him. Some girls blushing, some smiling at him, some just doing what the guys were doing.

Mikado ignored the word 'cute' that was being passed around by some of his classmates.

"You can go sit by Miyomoto-san," a honey colored brunette rose her hand, smiling towards Mikado. He gulped before walking towards the empty seat beside hers. "Hey," she greeted, extending her hand out towards him.

He took it hesitantly. "Now then. Back to what we were discussing," the teacher started back on with class, earning a sigh from the new kid. Mikado pulled out his notebook from his school bag before starting to take notes. Miyomoto smiled one final time before following his lead.

Mikado could feel some looks on him, but the Dollar's leader ignored them easily enough.

The bell rang, signalling the end of class, and the beginning of lunch. Mikado quickly put his things away, while grabbing his bento, while also being ignorant to the girl standing beside him.

"Mikado. Right?" Mikado jumped slightly, his azure eyes meeting honey brown eyes. He nodded silently, Miyomoto smiling in response. "If you don't have anyone to sit with, you can sit with my friends and I," she said. Mikado rose a brow, but nodded again. She giggled before walking away, motioning for him to follow.

The gang leader followed after her and when she opened the door, two guys were waiting outside for her. The shorter of the two had dark brown hair and light hazel colored eyes. His skin was tanned nicely and was laughing at something. The teen next to him had dark gray hair and dark gold eyes. He was the first to see them and his smiled warmed at the sight of the girl next to Mikado.

"Who is this?" the brunette teen asked, lowering himself to Mikado's height to stare into his eyes. Mikado blushed, about to step away, when Miyomoto's hands grabbed him by the forearm, keeping him in place.

"This is Ryugamine Mikado. New student. He will be joining us for lunch," she said sweetly. The teen hummed, but stepped aside as the other teen stepped forward. "It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Igo Hisashi and this guy here is Komuro Takashi," Mikado smiled towards them shyly.

Hisashi chuckled quietly while Takashi grinned down at him. "And I am Miyomoto Rei. Please, call me Rei," Rei turned the black haired teen around and smiled brightly down at him.

Well, Mikado got one thing right. It was certainly going to be interesting.

Mikado felt eyes on him, but he ignored them in favor of listening to the small group he was a part of. Rei was leading them towards the roof with Hisashi right on her heel. Takashi was lazing behind, walking beside Mikado.

When they got to the roof, they made a small square of sorts. Rei and Hisashi sat beside on another. Takashi sat in front of Rei and beside Mikado. They had enough room between each other to set their respective bentos down in front of themselves to eat.

"So. Where did you come from before you came here?" Takashi asked, starting to eat his bento. Rei and Hisashi were still setting out there things while Mikado had his open and waiting to be eaten.

"I lived in Ikebukuro before moving here. It is completely different from here, being a big city and all," Mikado answered before taking a sip of some juice. Rei clapped her hands, gaining everyone's attention.

She was grinning widely and had an excited look in her eyes. "Cool! I always wanted to go there. What is it like?" she asked hurriedly. Mikado smiled at her and her eagerness.

"It isn't so bad actually. Everything is close together, the people are nice and the food is awesome. The only problem though are the gangs," Mikado said, not bringing up the two terrors of Ikebukuro. Or its many legends.

Rei seemed to sober at the mention of the gangs. "Is it dangerous?" she asked, tone quiet. The two guys were silent while eating, listening to the conversation.

"I think it is. It all depends on if you anger them or if you owe them money," Mikado answered as honestly as he could. "The largest would be the Dollars, but no one knows if anyone is a part of the Dollars since their color is colorless," Mikado watched all three closely for their reactions, and wasn't disappointed by the narrowing of Takashi's eyes.

"You speak as though you understand," Takashi said, watching the shorter. Mikado's eyes also narrowed, but that went unnoticed by everyone, besides Takashi.

"It is common knowledge in Ikebukuro. The Dollars is the largest gang out there," Hisashi chuckled nervously. "Okay. Let us get back onto lighter subjects. How about family?" Hisashi asked. Mikado blinked before nodding. Takashi seemed more hesitant to.

Rei smiled at the teen next to her. "My dad is working on a case right now. He works with the police as a detective," she said. Mikado nodded silently.

"I am currently living with a friend. What is it like here?" Parents, or family in general, weren't exactly a lighter subject to the gang leader. Takashi seemed to pick up on this and nodded. "It is plain here. Nothing ever seems to happen," he said. Mikado sighed inwardly.

Mikado doesn't really do plain, but he will have to live with it until someone comes and gets him. At least the people were nice, so that is one point.

It won't be until later, that Mikado will hope for a plain and peaceful place to go to.

* * *

><p><strong>I did it! Chapter 1 Remake. Chapter one stayed similar, with wording things differently of course. And some people acting differently.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter should be out soon. So look forward to that. And by next chapter I mean the remake. **

**I also changed some pairings, so look forward to that. The main ones are the same relatively.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I am mostly basing this off of the manga, not the anime. So some things will be different.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Takashi. Class is going to start soon," Mikado said, looking a little nervous for not being in class. It was almost a lie to say it will start soon since it basically already started.<p>

"Oh, Mikado. It is just you," the brunette looked over his shoulder to stare at his friend. He always found it hard to understand how this timid person, was a guy. He had the looks, the attitude, the atmosphere, of a girl. It always stunned him how this person, his friend, was a guy.

"We should go to class," Mikado said, looking around the roof. He hasn't been on the roof since he ate lunch there since his first day of school.

Takashi sighed as he leaned against the railing. Mikado stood not far away from him, about to say more when they heard a loud bang coming from the front gate. Mikado rushed towards the railing to see what made the sound, Takashi already staring wide eyed at the man who was trying to walk through the closed gate. It was as though he couldn't see the gate and just continuously walked into it to see if it would move for him.

The two teens remained silent as they watched four teachers walk up, two more nervous while the only female teacher, Hayashi-sensei, leading them. She looked annoyed as she spoke to the man at the gate, who seemed to be ignoring her. The physical education teacher, Teshima-sensei, said something to her before grabbing the man and pulling him against the gate roughly.

The two unnamed teachers backed slightly away from the gate, as did Hayashi-sensei. Teshima-sensei just smirked before his eyes widened as he felt the man grab the arm that was holding his shirt.

The female teacher shrieked at something right before the man pulled Teshima-sensei's arm up close to his mouth and bit it, taking a large chunk right off of his arm. The physical education teacher pulled back, screaming and flailing all across the ground. Mikado felt sick from it, but deep inside, he knew he enjoyed it. After all, if he can stand for staying with Izaya for two weeks and not go insane, then he had to be somewhat sadistic as he watched the men the informer break.

Takashi gripped the railing hard, his knuckles going white as he stared at the scene that was happening before him. Teshima-sensei finally stopped moving, his mouth agape and quiet. Hayashi-sensei took steps closer to the man, tears in her eyes as she called out to him. The other two teachers shook their heads, backing away from the man.

Mikado and Takashi both held their breath as they watched the woman become relieved before it happened. Teshima-sensei grabbed her by her blouse, pulling himself up and right close to her face. Before biting into her neck, eliciting a scream from the woman.

The other two older teachers were stunned for a moment, the most likely oldest teacher, falling onto his butt staring at the scene with wide eyes while the second teacher ran to the school, most likely to inform them of what is happening.

Takashi growled before pushing himself off the railing and towards the door. Mikado followed quickly behind him, not wanting to be alone at the moment.

He, after witnessing what just happened, was worried for his friends in Ikebukuro and the man he was here with, Izaya. As much as he hated to admit that. He wondered if this is why the man moved here, but then Mikado started to question why he would bring him then.

The two teens silently ran through the halls and into Rei's and Hisashi's classroom. Mikado stood at the door, his poker-face on as he watched Takashi.

"Komuro-kun. Not only are you cutting class, but now you are-" the rest of what the teacher was saying was lost as Takashi went straight for Rei. "C'mon. Let's get out of here," he said, pulling Rei by her arm out of her seat.

"What are you doing! I am in the middle-" she was cut off by Takashi, just like the teacher. "It doesn't matter! Just c'mon," he said, still pulling at her arm. He wasn't hearing the words going around the class, but he didn't care. At the moment, all that he cared about was getting out of there.

"What do you think you're doing Komuro!" Takagi Saya yelled, her golden brown eyes ablaze with anger. Hisashi stood up, anger in his own eyes as he pulled Takashi's arm away from Rei. "What are you doing with Rei?" he asked, his voice low. Takashi stared into his eyes.

"There was an incident with a killer at the front gate, no bullshit," he whispered so no one but Hisashi could hear him. He didn't need a riot in the classroom. Hisashi remained frozen before looking behind him at Mikado who just nodded, already knowing what Takashi might have told him.

"Are you serious?" he questioned, but he knew the answer. Takashi nodded. They were both ignoring Rei who was shouting at them. "What would I have to gain out of this?" Takashi asked, his voice with mock sadness.

Rei then put herself between the two, glaring at both of them. "Wait a second! Don't keep you explanation from me! I real-" Takashi slapped her across the face, making everyone stare at him like he was crazy, the teacher too stunned to do anything.

"Will you just listen to me?!" Takashi yelled, now completely angered. Mikado winced as Hisashi pulled both Rei and Takashi out of the room.

The four then ran down the hall while Takashi explained what happened. "Those teachers are dead!" Rei yelled as the four continued to run down the hall. Mikado nodded as she sent him a look. Rei didn't believe them and started to shout again. "If you don't believe me then go and get yourself killed," ouch. Mikado winced once again at the words. That was harsh.

"Hold up," Hisashi stopped in front of a custodian closet, a bag with a baseball bat and other equipment inside it. He opened the closet and pulled out a mop before breaking the end of it.

"What are these for?" Takashi questioned as he was handed a bat while Rei got the broken mop. Nothing else was inside so Hisashi and Mikado got nothing.

"If what you say is true, then we will need to protect ourselves," he explained. Mikado had his hand in one of his pockets, his fingers carefully playing with the pen that laid innocently in it. Well, after spending time in Ikebukuro, and having to share an apartment with Izaya, you need something to protect yourself with. And he so happened to be fond of close combat weapons.

Hisashi sent Mikado an apologetic look for not having anything to give him, but he just smiled at him. "What about you and Mikado?" Rei asked, looking worriedly at her boyfriend. Hisashi just smiled at her. "I am a black belt in karate, so I should be fine. We will just have to watch Mikado since there is nothing in there," he explained.

"We need to get out of the school. I am worried about my family," Hisashi spoke. Takashi looked extremely worried at that comment.

Mikado didn't really worry since he wasn't well liked in his family. They ignored him and he ignored them. They were more like close acquaintances if you asked him. The people he was worried about were his friends in Ikebukuro, but he didn't worry much about them. He couldn't since they were hours away from him. So the main person to worry about was...Izaya.

Why was he worrying about that man?

"First, we need to call the police. My dad's a detective so he should know what is going on," Rei said, looking equally worried. Takashi handed her his phone, a small smirk on his face. "Rules were made to be broken," he spoke. Rei glared lightly before calling her dad.

Mikado decided to later call Izaya and see if he knew anything. Knowing the man, he was probably waiting for him to come out of the school with a smile as dead people walked around.

Rei was silent before her eyes widened, tears glistening in her eyes. "No way," she whispered. Hisashi quickly came to his girlfriend's side. "A lot of people must be calling 110...how can that..."she continued to mutter to herself before the announcements came on.

"**Attention all students and teachers. Attention all students and teachers. We are currently in a violent situation at the moment. Students are to follow the teachers instructions. I repeat. We are currently in a violent situation at the-,**" the intercom went strangely silent as everything went silent. They could hear their light breathing and heartbeats as they waited. "So they know," Takashi whispered.

The sound of the door being slammed open was heard right before an agonizing scream came. "**Help me! Stop! Help! Ow! No, I'm going to die! Please! NO!**" the intercom heard one final scream before everything went silent.

Mikado stared at the floor with mixed emotions. One clear one was anger while the other was fear. And finally, if you looked closer, you could see the thrill.

Finally, screams and loud footsteps were heard coming through hallways and down stairs. Shouts and pleas were everywhere, probably catching the attention of whatever was out there.

Takashi and Hisashi shared a look before nodding and dashing off towards the administrative building. Mikado and Rei followed them. "Where are you going?!" she yelled. Mikado agreed silently since he thought they were leaving.

"The classroom building will be overrun with people. We should try and escape through the administrative building," Hisashi said as they ran. A single person came around the corner. The group stopped and stared at the man.

"Isn't that Wakisaka-sensei from current events?" Rei asked as she stared at the old teacher. Takashi took on a defensive stance as he stared at the man. "Is he going to try and stop us?" he asked before noticing the blood that was trailing down his leg, staining his pants, and creating a puddle right where he stood.

Wakisaka-sensei opened his mouth impossibly wide, a groan escaping the bleeding teacher. His eyes were rolled into the back of his head and blood was on his face and clothing.

"Rei run!" Takashi yelled as the teacher walked closer to her in a slow pace. Her eyes widened as she swung her stick towards him. The teacher continued towards her uncaring. Mikado glared at the teacher, no one noticing his change in demeanor as he pulled out the pen he was playing with in his pocket.

Rei looked completely terrified before her eyes hardened and she growled. "Don't you dare underestimate the members of the sou-justu club!" she yelled before running towards Wakisaka-sensei and stabbing him straight through the heart. Takashi grinned as he thrust his arm forward. "Yeah!"

She sighed, thinking it was over before she was thrown into the wall by the very same teacher she stabbed. Her eyes growing wide with fear once more. "I-I pierced his heart! Why is she still moving?!" she screamed as he tried to grab at her, but her staff kept him at a decent distant away from her. Hisashi growled as he pulled the teacher off of her. "Rei! Pull it out!" he yelled once he pulled Wakisaka away from her.

She did as she was told and scattered away from the teacher. Mikado's eyes narrowed as he watched Hisashi detain him. "Get away from him!" Takashi yelled. Hisashi just smirked as he held the teacher in own of his karate moves. "Don't worry. I got him," he said as he tightened his hold.

That is just before the teacher started to break out. Wakisaka grabbed one arm holding him and was slowly bringing it closer to his face. "What the hell is this strength!?" Hisashi felt powerless as he watched the teacher open his mouth to bite him. But the bite never came.

Mikado stood above him, his pen jabbed straight through the teacher's head, his eyes dark and uncaring as he analyzed the corpse. Hisashi dropped it right after Mikado stabbed the teacher, stepping away from the dead teacher. Rei, crying, ran up to her boyfriend and cried into his shirt. He couldn't tare himself away from Mikado's eyes though.

"What the hell?" Takashi whispered, having the same problem. Mikado huffed before pulling his pen out of the teacher's head.

"Are you okay, Hisashi-san?" Mikado questioned, his eyes returning to their clear blue color. Hisashi nodded slowly, Rei getting off the man and thanking Mikado. Mikado just smiled shyly, putting the bloody pen back in his pocket.

The kid had that with him the entire time?! Both Takashi and Hisashi were dumbstruck as they stared at the shorter teen. Mikado stared at them worriedly. "Is something wrong?" he asked, both shaking their heads quickly. 'Am I glad he is with us,' went through both of their heads.

Mikado just smiled. "He is dead. He was dead and he was moving. That is why he didn't die when Rei stabbed him through the chest," Takashi said as he noticed a wound on his leg. A bite wound.

More groaning was heard from down the hall as the group looked up to see some more of _them_ walking towards them slowly. "We should go down to the first floor," Rei said as she quickly went towards the stairs to stop short.

"**Stop!**"

"**That hurts!**"

"**Don't bite me!**"

"**Don't eat me!**"

Rei cupped her mouth as more of the undead grew closer. "Up the stairs. We can get on the roof," Mikado said as he was already going up them. The other three quickly followed the shorter teen and soon found themselves on the roof and to the most disturbing sight they have ever seen.

The city that surrounded the school had smoke coming up from it, people were heard screaming and police sirens were heard. Fire was also visible consuming some homes.

"What the hell is going on?" Takashi whispered softly. Over head, some helicopters with military forces flew over head. They almost knocked both Rei and Mikado down, but Takashi grabbed Mikado, holding the boy in place, while Hisashi grabbed Rei around the waist.

"Americans?" Mikado questioned. Takashi removed his hand as he was also wondering that. Hisashi stared at them for a moment before shaking his head. "Black Hawks. They are the self-defense force," he answered. Mikado and Takashi both widened their eyes.

"But they don't have any bases near here!" Takashi yelled, completely confused about what they were doing. Rei waved her hands in the air. "Hey! Over here!" she shouted, hoping they would save them. Hisashi sighed as he pulled her arms down, Rei shooting him a confused look.

"They won't help us. Takashi is right to question where they came from. They are most likely here to carry out some specific order, they don't have time to help us. Shit, they aren't even doing anything about that!" he said, pointing down at the ground below them.

Students were being bitten, some they knew and others they didn't. Some were trying to run away and escape. Blood soaked the ground as students ate other students.

"Outside, everyone is running around, trying to escape. Inside the school building...," Hisashi trailed off. He took a deep breath in. "You become one of _them_ by contracting the disease," Takashi took a step closer. "_Them_?" he questioned, his tone even.

Mikado took over the explanation from there since Hisashi looked extremely tired. "They may look like something out of a movie or video game, but we can't call them zombies. No matter how much they may act like it. So it is _them_. They feed on the living and when someone is bitten and they die, they come back as one of _them_. From our own experience with them, the only way it seems to kill them is to smash the head," Mikado finished for the gray haired teen.

"Let's get up to the observatory. We can block the stairs," Hisashi said as the four turned their attention to the observatory. Only one small problem with that.

_They_ were there and waiting for them.

Rei and Takashi took out the ones in front of them while Hisashi just knocked those that got too close away before they could grab him.

When they got up the stairs, one had followed them. Rei stabbed him through the chest. "Idiot!" Takashi shouted as he stopped on the steps. Mikado was already up, as was Hisashi. Rei turned to glare at him. "What!" she shouted before, once more, she was thrown into the wall by her own staff. The zombie falling over before starting to crawl over to her.

"R-" "Rei!" Hisashi interrupted Takashi and took the bat from the brunette. He then quickly smashed its head while looking seriously at Rei.

"You must smash its' head. That is the only way to kill _them_," Hisashi warned as he brought Rei up the stairs after kicking a female student that had turned back down the stairs. She hit her head against a step, killing her instantly.

Takashi and Mikado quickly moved a table to block the steps, allowing no one to enter. Hisashi looked around for something while the two other boys held the table up as some of _them_ tried to get through. "This won't hold long," Takashi warned as he held the table.

Hisashi came back out with some cellophane tape. Takashi was about to question, but Mikado shook his head at him while Hisashi applied the tape. "That should do it," he said. Mikado and Takashi backed away from the door.

Rei came out of the observatory with water bottles, completely filled. "There is enough water and food here to last us at least a week. Not to mention sleeping bags," she smiled at them faintly. The three boys took a bottle thankful to have something.

"Man," Mikado sighed as he took some gulps from his water bottle. "Where did you hide that pen?" Takashi asked, finally remembering that the shorter male whipped out a pen from nowhere.

"I always had a pen with me. I live with a crazy guy who likes to throw knives at people for fun. I need some kind of weapon to protect myself," he explained. The three other teens seemed to choke on their water at his explanation. "You should have called the police for abuse!" Rei shouted as she stared at the teen with horrified eyes. Mikado just smiled, happy that they cared.

"They couldn't have done anything. He is a rich guy and knows people in high places. That and he is totally insane," he smiled at them, not seeing the problem. Takashi sighed as he ran his hand down his face. "Crazy people raise crazy people," he muttered, making Mikado even more confused.

"Why a pen though?" Hisashi questioned. No use in crying over spilled milk. It isn't like the police can arrest people now.

"It doesn't bring around unwanted questions," he stated. Well, that is true since a knife would get him questioned by the police. So a pen was slightly okay. But still weird.

"Well, thanks for the help. I could have been in deep trouble if you hadn't of had that pen with you. I might have become one of _them_," he shivered at the word, just imagining what might have happened. Mikado nodded as he watched Takashi about to throw his water bottle, which still had some water in it, at one of _them_.

"Takashi!," Rei shouted at him, "Don't throw it away!" Takashi lowered his arm as he stared at her. Mikado sighed as he laid on the ground, closing his eyes. He ignored what the others were saying and just cut off hearing anything.

At this point. Nothing sounded soothing since if he listened closely, he could hear the pleas, the shouts, the screams of those unfortunate enough to get caught. He would be able to hear the groans of those who turned and their slow feet hitting the ground. Yeah, not a pleasing sound at all.

Mikado sighed as he tried to ignore the chatting and the annoying buzzing on his thigh. Wait. Buzzing.

Mikado quickly sat up and dug through his pants pocket, the one without the bloody pen, startling the three other teens. Mikado soon pulled out his phone, flipped it open and answered, not caring who it was. "Hello," he said, waiting for the reply.

"Mikado," Izaya. His voice sounded slightly worried. "Orihara-san," Mikado sighed as he gently caressed his phone to his ear. The three curious teens got closer as to eavesdrop on his conversation.

"Your okay? Haven't been bitten?" Izaya questioned, a rarely used seriousness to his tone. Mikado gently smiled, even though he should be frowning at the man. "I am okay. What about you?" he asked.

The line remained silent as some groans were heard. "I am fine. Just waiting for school to end," he joked. Mikado sighed as the seriousness was gone and the old Izaya was back. "Well. I might have to stay for extra credit," Mikado played along. Izaya chuckled softly as more groans were heard, making the blue eyed teen more worried. "Izaya, where are you?" he asked carefully.

Izaya remained silent for a long moment. "I am waiting," was all he said before he hung up. Mikado growled and stood up. His phone tightly clutched in his hand that it was starting to break. "Mikado-kun?" Rei questioned as she watched the shorter teen closely.

He sighed, looking slightly better before anger came back and he threw his phone, hitting one of the dead on the head, breaking the phone. "Damn him. Fuck. Getting me worried then say he is waiting. Waiting where!?" the teen grabbed his hair and pulled lightly, not wanting to go bald yet.

Mikado sighed as he hurried towards the barricade. "Where the hell are you going?" Takashi asked as he watched the teen get closer and closer to the barricade. "I am going," was all the teen said as he started to climb the barricade.

The other three watched with stunned looks before Hisashi grabbed Mikado's leg, preventing him from continuing.

"If you do that it is suicide!" he yelled. Mikado glared at him. "If we stay here it is suicide! We need to get out of the school, get supplies, and find our families! I will not wait here just to die!" he yelled back, stunning the group. He was right as much as they didn't want to admit it.

"Then let us think of a plan before you go and do something like that," Hisashi reasoned. Mikado stayed still for a moment before climbing back down. "We can only stay here for an hour, tops," he said as he went towards the observatory entry to look at anything that might help them.

One question on everyone's mind. One question that ran through each of their minds at the same time. They started to help the blue eyed teen, but they couldn't get the unsaid words out of their head.

_What the hell are we going to do from now on...?_

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! I hope you all liked the chapter and yes, a lot of the characters will be OOC since this is literally the end of the world and there is nothing to restrict them.<strong>

**Please review and tell me what you think. . I decided to let Hisashi live, but not all of those who were suppose to die will live. Just roll with it.**


	3. Chapter 2

Mikado stood with both Hisashi and Takashi behind him, holding onto hose. He mentally cried as he wondered how he got put onto the front since he knew the other two were physically stronger than him. "Are you ready?" Rei asked from where she would start the water flow.

Mikado sighed as he glanced over his shoulder at the other two. "Yes." Hisashi answered first. Takashi also looked slightly worried. "Sure," he said. Mikado sighed since all they needed now was his confirmation. "As ready as I'll ever be," he said loud enough for Rei to hear. She nodded before turning on the water.

Mikado quickly lost control of it at first, as did the other two as it looked like they were a snake. Mikado was completely drenched, while the other two were only getting drips on them. Rei hid inside the small observatory, staying completely dry.

Finally, they aimed it right and shot it at the barricade, where many of _them_ were waiting. "Eat it!" Takashi shouted as it made contact with the table, sending it flying, along with the dead behind it.

Rei shut off the water seeing as they had washed away all of them that were nearby. "It is was a smart idea to use the water hose," Takashi said as he grinned, walking down the steps. Rei walked down after him, clearly happy. "The water sprays at a high pressure. I remember when you and Hisashi-," she was cut off by Hisashi, who did really want to relive that memory.

"Are you guys ready?" Mikado asked. Since he was the only one without a weapon, he found a bag and put some food and water into it. There was a broom in the observatory that Hisashi broke and was using just like Rei. Mikado didn't mind since he still had his trusty pen with him.

"Let's go," Takashi and Rei were the main two who were taking _them_ out while Hisashi brought up the back, making sure nothing tried to get them from behind. Mikado was in the middle since he had the food and didn't have a weapon in hand.

They quickly entered the building and slowly started to descend. "Where are we going?" Rei asked, clutching her stick close to her. Takashi seemed to freeze before smiling at her like nothing was wrong. "Home. I always go this way," he joked.

She started to joke back. Mikado and Hisashi remained silent during their exchange. "Why don't you call home to?" she asked, still smiling. "My dad is always working and my mom is an elementary teacher so they won't be home. If we did call it would be awfully quiet. Besides they piss me off," he joked. Mikado caught the worried and anxious look in the brunette's eyes but remained silent.

"They are parents. It comes with the job," she spoke back with a chuckle as the group continued down the stairs.

**Bang!**

What was that?!

"Was that a gunshot?" Takashi asked as the group stopped immediately after hearing the sound. Their eyes hardened as the light mood they created dimmed away quickly. "It sounded like it was coming from the faculty room," Rei stated.

They quickened their pace down the stairs. Mikado was worried for who it could be, but was curios as to who had a gun, if it really was a gun.

"**AHHHH!**" That made the three dash down the last of the stairs and down the hall towards the faculty room. They met a small group of two right before turning to see who had screamed, just to meet Takagi.

Her golden brown eyes were wide with fear as she held a gas powered drill into a teacher's head, screaming. "I'll get the right," the purple haired teen spoke, her wooden sword in hand. Rei turned to the left side with a serious look. "I'll get the left," she said.

They both attacked and took out the group. Takashi closed the door that could bring more of them there. Hisashi took out the final guy with just one swing of his staff.

Rei and the blonde nurse, Marikawa Shizuka, quickly went to soothe the pink haired teen while the guys stood awkwardly to the side, not knowing what to do. The purple haired swordsman walked up to the group of men with a smile.

"You know the nurse, Marikawa don't you? My name is Busujima Seako, senior class A," she greeted. Takashi was the first to greet her back. "I'm Komuro Takashi from class B, sophomore." The chubby teen standing next to him shuffled his feet slightly.

"I'm Hirano K-Kohta from c-class B," he stuttered, completely nervous. Before anyone else can say anything, Rei popped up out of nowhere with stars in her eyes. "Your the one who won the championship last year, didn't you!? I'm Miyamoto Rei from the sou-jutsu club," she sounded estactic as she spoke to the purple haired teen. Who just smiled in return.

"What is with you all acting so friendly?" a sudden voice made everyone freeze and look to see who had spoken. Takagi stood there with tears in her eyes as she glared at everyone.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Takashi asked. She started to yell at them for all being stupid and other things. As she started to pant after her rant, Saeko put her hand on her shoulder, making the pink haired girl sigh. "Ah~. I'm so dirty," she said, her voice quivering as she looked at her reflection. "I should clean up before I see mom," she spoke, her eyes tired as she gazed at herself.

Takagi fell to her knees, Saeko quickly following, as she cried her heart out. Saeko rubbed soothing circles into her back as the girl cried.

The guys stood back, not knowing what to do to soothe the girl while the other girls went to soothe the crying and depressed teen.

The, now larger group, found themselves inside the office, sitting and discussing different things. "Takagi. Are you okay?" Hirano asked as he watched her rub her eyes. His eyes widened as he looked at her, but she had glasses on.

"Glasses..." he said, completely too stunned to do anything. She huffed quietly as she glared at him. "So what? My contacts have been in for too long," she growled as she went back to her seat. Hirano just started to smile as he went back to his own spot.

Mikado sat silently in his chair, watching how everyone interacted with each other. Takashi was talking to the nurse. Hirano was talking to Takagi. Rei and Hirano were talking to each other...where was Saeko?

"I never got your name?"

Mikado jumped as he looked beside him to stare into said missing person's blue eyes. He gulped as he stared at her. "M-my name is M-M-ikado Ryugamine," he said quietly, avoiding her eye contact.

Saeko smiled at him, feeling some emotion reach out to him. She only felt this emotion when she stared at little children who were playing care freely in the park or sleeping somewhere. She guessed it was her maternal instincts as she gazed into the childish face of the teen beside her. She smiled, vowing to protect the teen. And maybe Takashi.

"Where would we go if we do get on the bus?" Takagi's voice broke through their conversation as they stared at the girl. "We go and find our family. We all live relatively close to each other so it is no problem," he spoke, forgetting that Mikado's home is hours away from where they all lived.

Hisashi bumped him lightly on his stomach before motioning towards Mikado. Takashi's brown eyes widened as Mikado smiled at him. "Sorry," he said, looking away sadly. Mikado shrugged.

"The person that is with me is waiting for me...somewhere," Mikado sighed as he remembered the phone-call. Why does that man always play games, even during situations like these.

Mikado ignored everything from that point as he thought of how everyone could be holding up. He then remembered the Dollars. His eyes widened when he thought of how many of them could be dead. He wished he had his phone, but he threw it after his call with Izaya.

He should've held into it and called his other friends. He should've done something. While he was thinking the other members of their group were forming a plan.

"Hey, Mikado," Saeko shook his shoulder lightly, gaining the teens attention. "We are about to leave," she smiled at him. Mikado nodded before joining the group by the door. Takashi was leading the group with Rei and Hisashi by his side. Saeko and Hirano were behind them with Shizuka, Takagi, and Mikado in the back.

"We go out the front door silently and make a break towards the buses," Takashi said just before they started to move. After they made it to the stairs, they heard a scream. Those with weapons immediately started to kill _them_. Hirano didn't so he could save some ammo as he, and those without weapons in hand, stayed back.

They finished quickly and looked towards the group of living people. It was a small group of two girls and one guy. The girls were hiding behind the guy who had a metal rod in his hand.

"You guys okay? No one was bitten?" Saeko asked. One girl shook her head quickly. "Uh. No, we weren't!" she said, waving her hands quickly.

"They look okay," Rei said as she inspected each person closely. Hisashi nodded as he smiled towards the small group. "Do you want to come along?" he asked. The other group remained silent before nodding and followed the larger group until they hit the last flight of stairs.

Below them was a large horde of _them_ waiting for someone to come by. Takashi growled silently as he glared at everything below him.

"They can't see anything, nor feel anything. They hear though so you have to be quiet," Takagi spoke in a whisper. Mikado remained silent as he watched the group. "Who is willing though to test your theory," he wasn't Takagi's supposed equal for nothing.

After much fighting, Takashi ended up going just to shut them up. Mikado watched, clenching his hidden pen when he noticed one get too close, but sighed in relief when he just walked on by.

Takashi also sighed in relief as he watched silently as _them _just walk around, moaning. He picked up a bloody shoe by his foot and threw it far from where he stood, where it hit some lockers, making a loud echo.

_They _looked towards the direction before moving towards where the sound was coming from. Takashi remained still after he was sure they were far enough away before motioning for them to come down.

Silently, each person made their way down while Takashi opened the doors. The last guy, with the metal road, hit the railing with said metal rod.

It echoed loudly through both the school and outside. "Run!" Takashi yelled as he hit those that were close to him. Rei and Saeko quickly started to push some down as the group made it out the building. "Why the hell did you have to yell!" Takagi yelled at him as they were making their way towards the bus.

Mikado frowned as he pulled out his pen, just in case. "Just shut up and run!" Takashi yelled back. And run they did.

The one with the metal rod was grabbed and bitten by some students before being completely swarmed by _them_. One of the girls screamed before trying to rush over, just to be stopped by Takagi. "What are you doing! He is bitten, so it is over for him," she yelled, but the girl just shook her head as she entered the swarm. Takagi looked as though someone just hit her before she continued to run. "Stupid girl," she muttered. Shizuka's hair hid her eyes.

"I think I understand. I would want to die with the one I love as well," she spoke, her voice sober. Rei and Takagi stared at her with wide eyes before Takagi turned angry. "What kind of nurse are you!" she shouted.

Mikado stopped by the bus, motioning for them to hurry. Shizuka unlocked the bus and everyone piled in. "Help us!" While this happened, they failed to notice a man smirking in the shadows in the bus.

They stopped and looked out the window to see a single teacher with some students running towards them. "That looks like Shidou-sensei from class 3-A," Shizuka spoke as she took a quick glance out the window before still trying to figure out how to drive the vehicle. She hummed nervously as she pointed at each thing, "Um~. A, B, C," she hummed as she was ignored in favor of Shidou.

"Shidou," Rei growled as she glared at the man who was leading some students towards their bus. Takashi was starting towards the door. "We don't need to save him!" she said, grabbing Takashi's arm. Mikado remained silent as he stared out at the bus window.

"Takashi, Saeko. Make sure to clear some of _them_ out of our way," Mikado said. The two nodded, Rei still screaming at them they should leave them.

Mikado ignored her as he watched the small group get closer. He then felt his eyes widen as he saw one of them fall. He watched the teacher, expecting him to help him, but noticed how he just kicked the teen and let him be eaten. Mikado felt his anger grow, agreeing with Rei as he watched them all enter the bus and head towards the back.

Quickly, everyone on the bus, Shizuka glared at those still in front of the bus. "They aren't human anymore," she whispered as she started the bus. She tightened her grip on the wheel before she slammed onto the gas. "They aren't people anymore!" she ran over many of _them_. She slammed into the gate of the school, the bus tilting slightly in the air, before it landed safely on the ground. They drove off, quietly.

That is, until someone started laughing. Mikado's eyes widened as he recognized the person. "Izaya..." he whispered carefully as he stared into red eyes. The man smiled at him, his arms crossed as he stared back, his red eyes clearly showing his happiness.

"That is the first time you called me by my first name," he joked as he stood and walked over to the stunned teen. That is until Mikado tried to stab him with his pen, stunning everyone. The newer people in the group quickly tried to get away from the teen. Mikado glared at the man who just chuckled as he brought out his own knife. Rei, Takashi, and Hisashi remembered what Mikado told them of his caretaker and widened their eyes.

"So your Orihara-san?" Hisashi questioned, his broken broom in hand. The black haired man smiled, more like smirked, at them.

"I was worried sick about you and then you just pop out out of nowhere and think I am going to jump with happiness!?" Izaya sighed, smirk still in place, as he gazed back at the gang leader. "I think you have better things to worry about, eh?" he smirked, reminding the teen of Shidou.

Mikado's anger was then directed towards the new group, specifically Shidou. The group shivered while one tried to glare back, but he was visibly shaking. "I will discuss this," he motioned towards the back where Izaya was hiding, "later," he then sat down in a vacant spot, glaring out the window. He didn't want to deal with the teacher at the moment.

Izaya chuckled before settling beside the teen, his knife having disappeared just as Mikado's pen. "How did you know this was the bus we were going to get on?" Mikado whispered, not wanting any of the attention to be drawn to them.

Izaya's eyes hardened, his smirk turned into a calm frown. "I didn't."

"-Is Busujima-san the one in charge?" a sudden voice made the two whispering to look up and stare at the person who spoke. Shidou stood up, a small smile on his face. To Mikado it looked like a smirk.

"No. We don't have a leader. We just are working together," she answered smoothly, not even looking at the teacher as she cleaned her sword. Shidou looked shocked, or as shocked as he can look with that stupid smirk on his face, with a quiet, almost mocking gasp escaping his lips.

"That is unacceptable. You need a leader in order to survive," he said. Rei glared hatefully at him, while Takashi and Hisashi shared a look.

"You will regret saving him," Rei growled, glaring at Takashi. Izaya looked pleased while Mikado stared out the window. Not liking how everything changed so quickly. Was everyone back home okay? Were they...dead?

Mikado wrapped his arms around himself, willing the tears not to come as he ignored everything around him. He will see them again. He just had to believe.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello ppl who have read this so far. This was kind of difficult to write. And for those who don't believe me, you try.<strong>

**Anyway: I do not own Drrr or HOTD. If I did, Rei would be killed and I am all for threesomes (For those who know who I am talking about... ;3)**


	4. Chapter 3

"Like I've been saying! It is dangerous to drive like this!" one of the students that came with Shidou yelled. He stood in the aisle, glaring at everything he can.

Saeko had her eyes closed, ignoring the teen that was shouting at them from the moment Shizuka first hit some of the dead after they got out of the school. Takagi was glaring at the teen, Hirano looking nervous as he glanced at the teen, then Shidou, then Takagi. Rei was glaring out the window from the passenger seat beside Shizuka. Takashi sat staring out the window, bored, his bloody bat beside his feet. Izaya was sleeping peacefully, his head in Mikado's lap.

"Why do we have to be with you guys! You all decided where to go without us!" he started shouting again. Mikado felt his brow twitch but he remained silent, just like everyone else. Shidou had his mouth covered by his hands as he analyzed everyone. Mikado felt like glaring at him when his gaze lingered on him and Izaya more than it should.

The man seemed to get louder the longer they remained quiet. "It would have been better if we remained in the school. Like in the dorms!" he said. No one answered him. Shizuka peeked out of the window beside her, her eyes widening as she saw some of _them_ hanging off a helicopter.

She quickly closed her eyes as one fell and landed on the ground. "He is right you know," the other male student with Shidou spoke up finally, leaning over the chair in front of him. The two girls nodded nervously, not trusting their voices.

Takashi glared at the teen standing and shouting. Shizuka started to pull over, an annoyed look on her face. "Can't drive slower!?" the teen shouted. Shizuka unbuckled quickly, leaned over her chair, her breasts bouncing with each movement, so she could glare at the teen.

"Will you lay off me! This is my first time driving something like!" she shouted back. The teen stared at her with wide eyes, a small blush decorating his face. Mikado glared at him. 'Pervert' running through his head.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" the angered teen glared at Takashi. Takashi remained silent, but that didn't mean others did. Saeko stood, looking directly at the teen with a cold stare. "Why are you acting like this?" she asked, stunning the teen for a moment. Before he pointed back at Takashi with an angered look. "I fucking hate this little bastard!" he yelled. Takashi remained calm, but he did start to glare back at the teen.

"Why do you hate me? I haven't even talked to you before," Takashi questioned. The teen was suddenly in front of Takashi looking ready to hit him. "You bitch," he cursed. Before he could do anything, Rei was up and struck him in the stomach with the blunt side of her spear.

The teen gasped, spit and some blood spilling from his mouth. He fell to the ground by a stunned Takashi who was staring at Rei. She smiled towards the brunette, a complete look of innocence.

Someone started to clap. Mikado glanced warily towards the sound and found Shidou standing over the teen that still lay on the floor, trying to breath. "What a sight," Shidou spoke, still clapping. His was smiling towards them, but his eyes were cold and calculating as he looked down at the teen on the floor then back up to Takashi and Rei.

"Komuro-kun, Miyamoto-san. What a wonderful display of teamwork from both of you," he said. His glasses glinted as he stared at the two. "But this just proves of what I said before. To keep fights like this from happening, we need a leader," he said, carefully picking his words. Izaya twitched in his sleep, but refused to wake up even with all the noise they were making.

Takagi straightened her glasses. "Let me guess. You want to nominate yourself," it wasn't a question. Shidou leaned against her seat, staring down at her with mock happiness. "I am a teacher. I am the only one qualified," Takagi looked offended slightly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Hirano looked nervously between Shidou and the clearly upset Rei. Hisashi remained in the back, glaring at Shidou. Mikado was also glaring at the man. "All those in favor of me being leader, clap your hands," those that came with Shidou were clapping.

"You are not the leader," Shidou took a side glance towards Mikado. Mikado smiled at him nervously. The others stared at him wide eyed.

"The majority vote. More people don't want you to be leader. Sorry, try again in the afterlife. I am pretty sure with a speech like that, _they_ will surely listen," Mikado felt Izaya shake, as though trying to contain his laugh. Well, at least he knew the raven wasn't sleeping anymore. Shidou looked taken aback.

Mikado rubbed the back of his neck nervously, not used to the attention. "Unless my math is wrong. You need one more person to tie and another person to have the majority vote," Shidou glanced around the bus and saw he was right. He scowled for a second before a smirk came onto his face. "Then who will be the leader. We still need one. Are you wanting the position yourself, Ryugamine-kum?" Mikado stared at him blankly, shoving Izaya lightly to have him sit up.

"I want no such position. But from the looks of things. You have your own group and we have ours. You can be the leader of your Shidou worshipers and we will not. Simple as that," Mikado said, ignoring the snickering Raven beside him. Shidou stared at him for a moment.

Izaya then smirked, his eyes cold. "Also. Who said you were the only one qualified. I myself am an adult. As is Marikawa-sensei. Are you saying that we are not qualified to lead these students," Izaya was still smirking, pulling out his phone and handing it to the small teen beside him.

"I know you broke your phone. Did I piss you off that badly?" Mikado turned red as he took the phone and started to dial someone. "We still need a leader and those competing for the spot can not vote. That means the majority vote is still in place since Orihara-san and Marikawa-sensei are competing," Shidou smirked while Izaya's eyes narrowed.

Rei suddenly turned around and walked towards the door. "Open the door," she growled before flinging it open herself and jumping out. Takashi ran out with her, Takagi keeping Hisashi where he was with a stern look. "This is their fight. Not ours," Hisashi looked ready to argue, but everyone (Shizuka, Hirano, and Saeko) nodded in agreement.

"NO WAY! Now way in hell am I going with that bastard!" she shouted. "Oh dear," Shidou dramatically brought his hand to his face, "it looks as though I won't be able to change her mind. She is a lost cause," Takashi glared murderously at him, as did everyone from his group.

"How can you even say that?" he questioned dangerously before following the brunette girl. "Rei!" he followed after her who was furiously walking away.

Sudden screams coming fast from down the road caused everyone to look in the direction of a speeding bus. It ran into multiple cars, one of the larger ones causing it to flip over and topple straight towards the two outside the bus.

Takashi grabbed Rai and jumped into the tunnel, the bus hitting both sides of it, causing it to stop. Rei lay underneath him, her eyes tightly held shut. Some of _them_ walked out of the burning bus, on fire and slowly falling to the ground dead. Saeko and Hisashi quickly left the bus to check in the two, careful of the walking, burning corpses. "Are you two alright?" Saeko asked/yelled, hoping for a reply. Hisashi looked ready to break down, but then Takashi appeared into view.

"Let's meet up at the Higashi Police Station!" he shouted back. Seako quickly caught a glimpse of the two, Rei standing behind him unhurt while Takashi had some light scratches on his face. "What time?" Hisashi asked. Rei noticed him and sent a smile. "Five o'clock," she replied. Takashi glanced towards his friend before looking back towards Saeko. "If not today, then tomorrow at the same time!" he said before both Takashi and Rei left their field of vision. The two returned to the bus.

"We can't keep going this way," Saeko said to Shizuka. She nodded with a slightly scared and sad expression. "I take a different road then," she replied before making a u-turn. Mikado, the entire time this was happening, finally got through to someone.

"What the hell do you want, Izaya?" the sudden voice of Kida almost made Mikado cry. "Kida-kun. It's me, Mikado," the line was quiet for a moment before it erupted with questions.

"Are you okay? Did the bastard do anything to you? Are you bitten? Why are you calling on Izaya's phone?" Mikado chuckled quietly, Izaya smirking since he could hear everything with how loud Kida was talking. "I'm fine. Are you okay? And Izaya didn't do anything to me. He just wanted to see how long it took for you all to find me," Mikado answered truthfully. Kida groaned loudly.

"Well. Sorry to say it, but some of us did get bitten. I didn't though," Mikado sighed. "Those who aren't bitten and turned are the lovely Anri," Mikado sighed once again. Not even an apocolypse and stop Kida's womanizing. "Shizuo, Celty, Shinra, Erika, and Simon," Mikado felt extremely sad that a lot of his friends didn't make it.

He thanked Kida and told him where he was and where he was most likely going. They both agreed to try and get there to meet up, before they both got off the phone. "So, Shizu-chan is still alive. Thought he would be the first one to go since he is so loud," Izaya sighed, probably hoping that was the case.

Mikado just chuckled ruefully before leaning against the window. "I'm going to try to sleep," Mikado whispered, completely ignoring what was going on around him. Izaya nodded.

Mikado quickly felt reality slip away.

* * *

><p><strong>I have not died yet. I was just working on my more popular story, Truth. So, sue me. I have not forgotten this story, but it will take time to update since 1) I have lost some muse for it. 2) I don't really want to kill anyone. 3) The people I do want to kill, I can not kill yet.<strong>

**So, without anymore interruptions, the next chapter. ;3 I hope you all enjoyed it and review and all that jazz. Reviews make me want to update faster, just so you know.**


	5. Chapter 4

"We can not act selfishly. We need to act on our own once we find a safe place," Shidou spoke, lulling poor Shizuka to sleep. Shidou continued to speak while Takagi was thinking of something else entirely. Izaya, Mikado, and Hirano were all sleeping, but only Hirano was snoring.

"Hirano," she hit him roughly on his stomach, causing him to sit straight up, sleep still in his eyes. "Goo' mo'nin," he greeted sleepily. Takagi rolled her eyes before glaring at the chubby male. "You were sleeping like a rock," she muttered, not looking impressed. Hirano just rubbed a hand over his eyes, ignoring her comment. "But...this is?" he looked out the window.

Cars were lined and waiting, barely moving an inch. Police were walking outside, directing traffic and those not in vehicles. "We shouldn't have gone towards the city. Those cars have no way of getting out," Takagi said quietly. She continued to speak of possible things.

"We are going too slow," she growled out finally. She was now glaring out the window. Hirano just chuckled nervously. "If people are unable to come to terms with the outbreak, what will you do?" she asked. Hirano thought for a moment before answering. "I will do what I can," he honestly said.

Takagi still didn't look pleased.

"But will the rest of the world think like that?" she questioned. Not giving time for the teen to answer, she continued. "However, if they continue with the lives, they'll soon realize it's necessary to maintain a community," Hirano scratched his cheek.

"You really are smart, Takagi-san," he said, not clearly understanding, but getting the big picture. She huffed softly, glaring at him. "What are you talking about?" she sounded angry.

She pointed towards Shidou, who was still talking to his little followers. "That bastard knows this already. He's using this to his advantage even though he doesn't understand a thing," she said harshly glaring at the teacher.

Hirano looked strangely serious as he gripped onto his nail gun. "Shall we kick him out?" he asked in a deadly quiet tone. Takagi just waved off the idea. "More importantly, we need to make a plan on how to survive. If only Komuro-kun were here," she whispered that one part to herself. Hirano put on a deadpanned expression.

"You like Komuo-kun, don't you?" he asked in a monotone voice, covering up his other emotions. Takagi looked startled as she stared at him. "Don't be stupid!" she nearly shouted. She then froze and slowly turned around to see Shizuka, Saeko, and Hisashi standing above her.

Saeko and Shizuka both looked relatively amused, Shizuka more so than the samurai. Hisashi just smiled down at the girl, his eyes closed and was obviously tense.

Suddenly, Shidou started to talk even louder, waking up the only two sleeping people. "Wha-?" Mikado started before he noticed Shidou. He groaned loudly before making his way towards the group, Izaya slowly following.

"What is going on?" he asked, rubbing the sleep from his azure eyes. Izaya looked like he wasn't just asleep and was full of energy. "He's acting like he is trying to get us to join some religion cult," Saeko whispered. Their small group nodding. Izaya just smirked, but his eyes were cold as he stared at the black haired teacher.

"It isn't _like_ that is _exactly_ what it is. He wants us to be his first disciples," Takagi growled out the words. Mikado took a glance towards the teacher, noting how all of the students that were actually paying attention to the man looked like mindless idiots.

"Look at these people listening to him," Mikado said, making everyone turn to those that Shidou brought with him. They all had stars in their eyes as they listened to every single word the teacher spoke. Izaya glared at the raven, but kept his smile in place. "We should just abandon the bus," Izaya said, not even bothering to look at the children. Mikado sighed silently from his spot.

"That may be the best bet. From how fast we are moving, and the direction we are going...," Saeko trailed off towards the end. "We will be heading in the opposite direction of Higashi Police Station. I promised Komuro-kun," she whispered the last part to herself.

Thankfully, no one heard the last part she whispered.

"Your awfully worried about Komuro-kun aren't you. What about your family?" I stand corrected. Takagi fixed her glasses with a glare towards the purple haired swordsman.

Saeko smiled politely towards the pink haired genius. "I live with my father at our dojo, but he is away at a kendo tournament over seas and he is my only family. So I, at the moment, am much more worried over my promise to Komuro," she said happily. Takagi scowled before crossing her arms over her chest once more.

"Speaking of which. Where is your family, Takagi-san?" Shizuka asked after taking her seat behind the wheel once more. Takagi stood from her seat to stand beside Saeko.

"Just like Komuro's. On the other side of Onbetsu bridge," she answered plainly, with a shrug of her shoulders. Hirano squirmed in his seat. "My family is away so I'll go where Takagi goes," he said simply, not meeting anyone's gaze.

Izaya ignored all that was going on around him, taking a seat by the window once more, taking Mikado with him. "Ah," the petite teen said as he was forced into the seat beside the informant.

Mikado glanced questioningly at the raven, and was greeted with a wide smirk. Izaya swung his arm around the teen's shoulders, pulling him closer so his mouth was right by the teen's ear. Mikado blushed lightly as the man's breathe hit his neck. "Worried?" Izaya whispered into his ear.

Mikado glared at the man halfheartedly. "Why do you care?" Mikado whispered back, trying to squirm away from the older's grasp. Izaya was silent for a moment before tightening his grip. "I'm not about to lose you," he whispered back, sending shivers down the teen's spine. Mikado sent a questioning gaze at the man, but he pulled away just as everyone turned to look towards them.

"And what about your family?" Hisashi asked. Mikado tilted his head slightly in confusion, earning some laughter from the other occupants. "Your family?" Hisashi repeated. Mikado leaned back into his seat with a slight apathetic look.

"I haven't seen my parents in two years," he started out, not meeting anyone's eyes as he gazed at the ceiling of the bus. "We were more like acquaintances anyway. As long as I did good in school, they didn't care what I did nor what happened to me," he said, earning shocked looks from everyone, minus the group in the back. Izaya didn't look shocked, probably already knowing everything about his favorite little pawn.

Hisashi looked at the ground angrily. "That is horrible," he growled out, their group agreeing with his statement. Mikado laughed softly, a smile on his face. "That is life," he said simply before turning to the informant.

"So what are we going to do?" Izaya asked, sobering the mood. Shizuka stood from her seat to walk towards their little group. "Is it all right if I come with you?" Shizuka asked. Takagi looked over at the nurse surprised. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"My family is far away and I don't have any parents. Besides, I don't like Shidou. He is kind of a douche bag," she said with a smile, earning smiles and laughter from her comment.

Shidou took notice of their little group, a frown overtaking his face at the development. "What is the matter everyone? We should be working together," he said, turning to face the small group. Mikado scowled at the man hatefully, Izaya smirking at the poor man who earned the teen's hatred.

Takagi turned towards him with a smirk. "I am pleased to say that we have our own goals that don't have you in it," she said, pointing at the black haired teacher. The teens behind Shidou didn't like the sound of that, the teen who got hit by Rei glared and stood up. Shidou just smirked back, his eyes cruel as he looked over at each person in front of him. Stopping to stare at the chest of the females on more than one occasion.

"I can see you have already decided, so I will let you go. This is a free country after all, but," he stopped, licking his lips, "Marikawa-sensei will have to stay. We can't afford to lose our nurse," he finished, Shizuka looking scared and shocked at this development.

Everyone glared at the male teacher at the thought of it, Saeko catching the sight of his leering gaze and her glare hardened further.

Izaya even looked pissed at the thought of it, something Mikado could easily tell by the white knuckles the man was sporting from clutching onto the seat. "Are you just going to leave these poor students here by themselves. If you stay then Takagi-san and her followers will stay as well. We need-," he was cut off by a nail flying past his face, grazing his cheek and embedding itself into a seat where a student was behind.

Shidou took a step back, fear entering his eyes for a moment before he smiled nervously towards the culprit. "Hi-Hirano-kun," he stuttered to the chubby teen. Hirano glared at him, his glasses making him look twice as deadly than he already was.

"Next time. I won't miss," he growled out, everyone remained silent as the darker side of Hirano came out. A side not many have ever seen.

"F-for you to b-be with such h-heartless students-" Shidou continued to stutter, stepping backwards as Hirano kept the nail gun pointed at him. Right at his head. "How many people do you think beat me up in school!" Hirano shouted, his eyes turning darker. "Most of them are right behind you!" he continued.

"I restrained myself. Always held back," he said in a darker, yet softer tone. "I wanted to live a normal life, so I always held back. But it doesn't matter anymore. Normality is now a dead concept," he said with a wide grin on his face, scaring those behind Shidou and Shidou himself.

"You may be alive now. But I will kill you," he promised the teacher. Shidou looked down right terrified, and glad that his little Shidou-worshipers didn't see his face.

"Hi-Hirano-kun," Shidou tried to speak once again, but Hirano turned his gaze to Saeko. "Busujima-sempai! I'll hold it here. You take everyone off the bus," he said, before glaring back at Shidou. Saeko smirked at the teen, her eyes approving.

"You're a real man Hirano. I'm impressed," she said before leading everyone off the bus. Hirano followed everyone off the bus. "What should we do now? I don't know this area well," Takagi looked around the area, noting some of _them_ a few yards away. "We should make sure Onbetsu bridge is even crossable first," Hisashi said, keeping a close eye on _them_.

"It's probably blocked off," Mikado said, noting all of the cars around them. "This isn't the kind of traffic this place usually gets," Izaya said, bouncing over to the petite teen.

The group walked away from the bridge and down the street, the opposite direction of what everyone else was walking in. Saeko and Shizuka both were leading with Hirano, Hisashi, and Saya not far behind. Izaya and Mikado were in the back.

The walk was silent until both Saeko and Shizuka spotted someone, or something, in the distance. It wasn't until a honey brunette girl hugged Shizuka that they knew who it was. "Sensei!" Rei clung to the blonde nurse and smiled happily up at her. "Oh! Miyamoto-san!" Shizuka replied, just as ecstatic as the other. Takashi immediately went towards the samurai.

"I'm glad you are alright," Saeko said, smiling at the brunette. Takashi smiled back. "Me to," he said, almost being knocked down by Takagi's arms wrapping around his arm tightly. "What about me?" she asked sternly, glaring at him. "I'm glad you are alright as well. You to, Hirano," he said, smiling nervously at the pink haired girl before turning towards the gun fanatic. He smiled towards Hisashi.

Mikado and Izaya stood slightly away from the group, one amused and the other looking down at the ground. "Mikado," Rei wrapped her arms around the teen, startling him to the point that he yelped. Izaya snickered beside him.

"I'm glad you are alright," she whispered into his ear before going straight to Hisashi and kissing him deeply on the lips.

Mikado flushed brightly, earning more laughter from the raven next to him. "Aw~," Izaya whipped an invisible tear from his eye as he stared at the gang leader. "So cute," he teased, making Mikado's blush darken.

It was then that the four was dragged back into the conversation that the others were having.

"R-rest?" Hirano stuttered, earning the two's attention. Mikado tilted his head slightly at the stutter, but ignored it in favor of the answer he was about to receive. "We have about an hour before dusk and if it gets dark, we won't be able to see where we are going," Shizuka said concerned. Takagi nodded, but raised a brow in question. "That is true, but where would we stay?" she asked.

"Won't it be crowded?" Mikado asked, counting everyone. A total of nine people in their group. That was definitely a crowd.

"I don't think there is a place big enough to protect all of us," Takashi said, smiling at the blue eyed teen. "I know a place we could go!" Shizuka said excitedly. Almost too excited if Takagi had anything to say about it. And she did. "It is your boyfriend's place?" she asked with a small smirk.

Shizuka smiled back politely and shook her head. "No. It is my girlfriend's place," she smiled at the group happily. "She works a lot so I do most of the cleaning and all that," she added. Many thought of Shizuka in a pink maid's outfit with a duster in hand waving it happily around. Mikado shook his head quickly to dispel the thought.

"Is it an apartment? Does it have a good view?" Hirano asked looking completely serious. Shizuka nodded both times. "It is a mezonet apartment. There is a convenience store nearby to," she replied to the teen.

"Oh! She also has a car there! You know, the one that looks like a tank. It has four doors!" she said, getting excited once more. "We will have to find a way to get it in the streets," Izaya said. Mikado nodded in agreement. He did not have any wishes of walking any long distances such as across the bridge **and** towards someone's home, which could be anywhere.

"I don't care about all that besides a shower," Takagi said, rubbing her neck tiredly. Hirano smiled behind her. "I agree," he said with a blush. Takagi immediately turned to him like a snake about to capture their prey. "What did you just say?" she growled out, aiming a kick towards the fat teen.

Which, he was able to dodge. "Shizuka-sensei. Get on," Takashi called over to his bike, which Mikado had failed to notice before. He blinked, trying to remember if he had seen the teen with it when they first saw them.

Nope. He didn't remember. Maybe if he kept his eyes off the ground, he would have. He blushed lightly since that was exactly what he did.

He watched as Takashi and Shizuka drove off ahead. "Well. Come on. We got to follow them," Saeko said. Mikado slumped slightly, as did Hirano. Takagi scoffed and hit both of them on their heads. "Idiots," she scowled before storming off beside Saeko who just smiled at the two.

Mikado pouted as Izaya ruffled his hair with a laugh and began to drag the teen forward. Hisashi and Hirano both walking at a slow rate, taking their time. "That hurt," Mikado pouted, rubbing the sore spot on his head.

Izaya chuckled beside him, earning a glare from the teen. "It isn't funny. Orihara-san," he complained. It was Izaya's turn to pout as he went from Izaya back to Orihara-san. "Can't you call me my first name?" he complained back, earning a smirk from the teen. "If you behave," Mikado smiled at him, making the raven pout more.

After walking for a while, they soon spotted the two ahead, Shizuka waving at them happily. Hirano stopped and stared wide-eyed, and wide-mouthed, at the car that was parked in front of the apartment. As did Hisashi and Mikado.

"A Humvee," Hisashi whispered in awe. "What kind of 'Girlfriend' does she have?" Takagi whispered as she was aslo in slight awe, but was able to hide it better. Izaya smirked at the car before walking away, leaving the dumbstruck boys to gaze at it.

"The fence is high, so we should be able to sleep good," Rei said, Hisashi, coming out of his stupor, wrapped his arms around his girlfriend happily smiling at her. She smiled back and kissed him on the cheek. "I found a handgun but I don't think I will be able to hit anything with it," Takashi said. That made Hirano turn his wide-eyes towards the brunette.

"Your have a gun!" he shouted. "I'll let you hold it after this but for now...," he trailed off, but he heard groaning coming from inside the apartment. Out came _them_ from many different apartment rooms. Even windows.

Takagi handed Takashi a crowbar, his eyes darkening as he gazed at _them_. Saeko stood beside him, her eyes equally dark with blood lust. Izaya withdrew his knife and twirled it between his fingers as he smirked.

"Let's go," Takashi said, charging at the horde that was in the building already. Saeko, Hisashi, Rei, and Izaya following, leaving the others outside to wait for them.

Mikado waited outside for them to finish, not scared at all since he knew they were coming back out. But he did have time to think now that everything was silent beside the sounds of metal, or wood, hitting flesh and the groans of _them_, but he didn't count that. He zoned it out as he thought.

In just half a day...in just half a day, they had changed so much. From fighting to escape, to fighting to survive. The taking of an offensive stance. All of this in just half a day.

Mikado smirked, not caring if anyone saw it at the moment. He didn't care. There was nothing, no normalcy or law in this world anymore.

And he liked it like that.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! I updated! I wanted to just stop writing for a while each time I got to one of those lengthy conversations, that Takagi is always a part of, but I bit my lip and continued onwards. I deserve a cookie for that since reading, and writing, all of that made my brain turn to mush. The only saving grace I had was the fluff I added of Izaya and Mikado. Well. It was fluff to me.<strong>

**I read in a review that someone wanted Shizaya. Well, sadly, I am not a fan of Shizaya unless Mikado is in the group and I already paired Izaya with Mikado since that is my OTP for Drrr. BUT! Since you like Shizaya, I will have Shizaya moment and Shizuo may be able to join in on the fun and join the two.  
><strong>

**Please review and tell me what you think of the story, and if you were the Shizaya fan (Sorry I am too tired to look up your name. It is 2:22 (Litteraly) where I am at the moment. In the morning.) then tell me what you think of that.  
><strong>

**Until next time! ;3  
><strong>


	6. AN

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ!**

* * *

><p>Hey, sorry, but I just got pointed out that some of my characters weren't interacting like I had planned them to, and I intend to fix it. I also noted while rereading this story, that I am currently stuck since I had planned something for the next chapter and can't do it if a certain key fact diddidn't happen.

Thank you Guest for pointing it out for me that Izaya wasn't interacting, he was just kind of there. You showed me, albeit unknowingly, that my story was taking a wrong turn. I will be fixing all the chapters, meaning some will now either be longer or shorter. Hopefully, this also means I can fix some spelling and grammar that I got mixed up as well.

Thank you all who has ever reviewed, favorite, or followed my story. You all helped me want to continue writing this story, no matter if you didn't do all three, or two. Just you doing one has helped me with this story. I knew this wasn't going to be very popular since not really anyone thought to do a crossover like this and just you all taking time to read it makes me happy. So, if you all have an idea that you all want to see, or hope to see, happen. PM or review and I will see what I can do. Know this though, that if it doesn't happen, I am sorry but I can't see the story going that way.

But with this haitus, means that the rating is definitely going to change now. So I hope that you all stay with me through this.

Thank you for reading this and I hope you all had a happy New Years and Christmas or whatever holiday that you celebrate during this time of year. Happy Hanukkah!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapters that have been remade -<br>**

**Prologue**


End file.
